Seasons 1
A Nelvana Limited Production Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh and Scott Dyer Executive Producer: Tina Peel Supervising Producers: Jocelyn Hamilton, Patricia R. Burns, Marianne Culbert and Cynthia Taylor Producers: Alice Bell and Tracy Leach Story Editors: Kate Barris and Patrick Granleese Educational Consultant: Dr. Rita Weisskoff Featuring The Voices Of: Ruby-Samantha Morton Max-Billy Rosemberg Louise-Julie Lemieux Grandma-Kay Hawtrey Assistant Directors: Steve Boekler and Ron Wilson Casting: Debra Toffan and Karen Goora Toronto Voice Direction By: Debra Toffan London Voice Direction By: Alan Fitter Casting Supervisor: Dee Shipley Casting Co-Ordinator: Danis Goulet Casting Assistant: Elisabeth Soares Recoding Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmond Chan, Gregory Pilsworth and Matthew Skal Production Supervisor: Ruta Cube Production Manager: Judy Leung Production Co-Ordinators: Jennifer Kun, Lesley Saliwanchyk and Lesile Zahara Production Assistant: Caroline Simmons Script Co-Ordinators: Andrea Sykes and Rosanna DeSouza Storyboard Co-Ordinators: Allan Parker and Holly Stoddart Storyboard Artists: Steve Boekler Paul Bouchard Allan Bunce Gerry Fournier Chad Hicks Greg Hill Rick Marshall Tim O'Halloran Arna Selznick Jamie Whitney Ron Wilson Storyboard Clean-Up Artists: Hong Qi and Kathy Paulin-Laugheed Design Supervisor: Chun Yin Joey So Design Co-Ordinator: Rick Rouse Designers: Leanna Gosse Andrej Krystaforski Michael Lahay Jeff Lyons John Mahovlich Rodica Oancea Bradley Overall Mark Paulin Daniela Strijleva Animation Crew: Jeff Astolfo Michael Lahay Andre Beaulne Campbell Bryer Matt Ferguson Roja Huchez Danny Kahan Christos Katopodis Pat Knight John Mahovlich Neil McNeil Kevin Micallef John Morgan Miebaka Ogan Wendy Parkin Andy Powell Troy Quane Marc Sevier Shawn Sefes Evan Steacy Glen Wyand Animation Supervisors: Jeff Astolfo and Michael Lahay Design Breaker: Katherine Luk Scene Planning: Rodica Mihailescu Animation Technical Support: Kevin Colbourne Background Supervisor: Gary Hunt Background Artists: Robyn Tacchino Goran Bukvic Violeta Nikolic Dejan Ostojic Maureen Paxton Kelvin Smith Rudolf Stussi Background Co-Ordinator: Rebecca Orr Color Stylist: Laurel Daugherty-Seto Technical Director: Eric Flaherty, Remko Noteboom and Lloyd Simms Technical Support: Dan Mokrly Pre-Production Supervisor: Chris Gould Pre-Production Co-Ordinator: Rosanne Howell Technical Lead: Henry Watkins Pre-Production Editing: Darrell Macdonald Paul Telford Kent Theaker Peter Winninger Mark Grosicki Shelley Mills-Hughes Ellen DesRues Mark Westberg Robert Henry Pre-Production Assistants: Kevan Byrne Steve Foster David Wright Jean Vanhaelen Video Transfer Supervisor: Jeff Howard Splitters: Sean Hadley and John Lyons Scanners: John Lyons and Robert Jarvis Director - Audio/Video Post Production: Helen Lebeau Senior Audio Consultant: Rob Kirkpatrick Senior Post Production Manager: Glen Pollock Post Production Manager: Paul Juby Post Production Co-Ordinator: Brian Marsh Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar and Steve Henry Picture Editors: Jamie Ebata Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee and Mark Westberg International Technical Services: Dan Wannamaker and Jason McKenzie Theme And Music By: TTG Music Lab Music Supervisor: Amy Fritz Music Editor: Scott McCrorie Music Assistant: Norm Beaver Supervising Sound Editor: Scott McCrorie Dialogue Editor: Richard Omarie Segal Sound Effects Editors: Richard Omarie Segal and Jason Dayle Assistant Sound Editor: Fiona Savage Business & Legal Affairs: Jane Harrison Additional Production Facilities: Super Sonics Productions Inc. Saunders + Gordon Soho Studio 306 Inc. A Nelvana Limited Production And produced in association with: Production Executive for Treehouse TV: Sarah Haasz and produced in association with: TFO-TVOntario And with the participation of: The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit © 2002-2005 Nelvana Limited. All Rights Reserved. 'Nickelodeon (paste Nick Haypile logo here)' © 2002-2005 Nelvana Limited, All Rights Reserved. Nelvana Limited Is a Trade-Mark Of Nelvana Limited, Corus Is A Trademark Of Corus Entertainment. Used Under License By MTV Networks, A Division Of Viacom International Inc. Category:End Credits